Tired
by Kamisamakissfreak
Summary: A long day ensues in Ritsu and Takano's life. With an overworked Ritsu all alone will things go bad or will Takano show up and be his long awaited knight in shining armor? (Sorry I suck at summaries)


Tired

Ritsu sighed as he slumped down in his chair. His stomach grumbles as he was very hungry. He hadn't been eating normally lately. "Oi! Onodera!" His boss called.

Ritsu looked up. "Yes?" He answered back glumly. Takano stared at him, not liking the slow and tired response he got. Takano was use to the angry and nervous blush that dusted his cheeks with a stuttering response.

"Why don't you go home. You look tired and sick." He held his tongue. He was going to yell at him for something stupid and make him stay late so they could go home together but seeing as he was like this Takano understood that Ritsu needed some rest.

Ritsu stared at Takano for a minute. "Eh? Go home early? No I'm fine..." His cheeks were red but not from a blush. His eyes were red and tired looking. Takano sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He tossed his glasses onto his desk and stood up, walking over to Ritsu. "I mean it. Go home, you look deathly." Ritsu sat there staring up at him, almost like he was staring off into space.

"But... I'm really okay. I promise." He sounded desperate. Ordinarily Ritsu would jump for joy at the chance to go home and get away from his boss but this was not the case and Takano found it odd.

"Ritsu... Everyone else has gone home why don't you go home as well. I'll be home after awhile so don't worry about me." He reassured. Ritsu blinked slowly and stared at Takano.

"Then come home with me." Was his response and boy was Takano surprised. Ritsu would never say something like that! He studied the man and knew that he was serious about it so he caved. "Alright, let's go."

With that the two grabbed their coats and brief cases and walked to the train station. The train station was extremely busy for the late night lovers liking but they dealt with it.

Boarding the train it was the same. People everywhere. Takano grabbed a handle and held on while ritsu was shoved to the side by some other people. The two faced each other, people surrounding them from every angle.

Ritsu stared at his boss. Sure Ritsu was in no condition to be functioning but he didn't want to leave Takano behind. He just had this horrible feeling that something was going to happen.

Ritsu glanced down at Takano's lips. They looked so inviting... Suddenly the train hit a sharp turn and a women next to Takano lost her balance. Takano swooped to save her though.

Ritsu was thrown around by the corner as well and had bumped into some guy. He turned slightly. "Oh sorry." He apologized to the man. The man looked down at him, his hand on Ritsu's waist.

"Be careful next time young man." The man stated. The man looked to be the same age as Takano. Ritsu nodded and went to turn around when he notice how the hand hadn't left his waist.

"Uh?" Ritsu looked up and saw Takano still idly chatting with the women who had fallen into him. Ritsu turned back to the man. "Um excuse me... Your hand..." He looked down at the hand only to see it snake down and cup him between the legs.

His eyes widened as he figured out that this man was not just a stranger. He was a perverted stranger that most likely wanted Ritsu for human trafficking. "Hey-!" Ritsu was cut off by the guys finger.

"Shh... Don't say anything or I'll do much more dirty things to you." He whispered. Ritsu stood there frozen. He didn't feel good at all yet he was in this situation. "Is that your boyfriend?" The man asked, his eyes looking up at Takano. Ritsu blushed.

"I've watched how you two get on the same train everyday. I've seen how you react to him. And it turns me on, he must be your boyfriend." "N-" he stopped. Maybe he would be saved if he said yes! "Not that it's your concern but yes! He is!" Ritsu shot back however the mans grip on his lower half tightened.

"Now now, watch your tongue... It's a shame you won't get to have a happy life with him. Instead I'll use you for sex. You'll be my bitch." He whispered in Ritsu's ear.

Ritsu gasped. No! He didn't want that! "Sto-!" Again Ritsu was cut off from his cry of help. "Sh!" The man growled lowly. "I have the upper hand on you so don't try anything." He whispered darkly. Ritsu trembled.

Takano painfully talked to the girl next to him as she wouldn't stop talking to him. He didn't care about her at all. All he wanted was to get Ritsu home safe and sound. Ritsu squeezed his eyes shut. Was this man for real?!

Did he really have the upper hand on him? Ritsu was scared and all he wanted was to be left alone. He wanted to stare into Takano's eyes and just think of all their happy times together. Though Ritsu hated admitting truth to his feelings he truly was in love with Takano.

Ritsu opened his eyes and decided he wouldn't let this stranger ruin his life and take away what ever happiness he was gaining back into his life. Reaching out he griped Takano's shirt sleeve and gave it a small yank, his action unnoticed by his attacker.

Feeling the tug on his sleeve Takano looked over and saw Ritsu's petrified face and the shady man next to him. Takano narrowed his eyes and saw the strangers hand was down Ritsu's pants. His eyes widened. Someone was attacking Ritsu!

Feeling anger boil inside of him he reached out and pulled ritsu away from the mans clutches. "Hey!" The man shouted. Takano glared at him, hugging Ritsu protectively. The mans eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Damn..." He cursed under his breath and the train stopped, opening its doors for the passengers. The man made a hasty exit and the doors swung close. It wasn't their stop yet anyways. Relived that the threat was gone Takano released Ritsu.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you or touch you?" Takano asked worriedly. He didn't like anyone touching his Ritsu. Ritsu was his and he would damn well protect him! Ritsu looked at the ground and shook his head. "I think I'm okay..." He muttered.

Takano studied his younger lover before sighing. He wasn't okay. He was far from it. He had been scared to death and not to mention his sickness was getting worse. Grabbing Ritsu yet again Takano pulled Ritsu back into his arms and held onto him.

"Liar! Don't pretend things are alright when they aren't. Let me ease your burdens and nurse you back to health. Alright?" Takano was practically begging. Ritsu blushed but didn't oppose the idea.

He didn't push Takano away and yell at him. All he did was wrap his arms around Takano and close his eyes. The rest was a blur. The doors slid open and Takano rushed out, pulling Ritsu along as he practically ran them back to their apartment building. Once at their doors Takano unlocked his apartment and dragged Ritsu inside.

"Takano?" Ritsu questioned once they were alone in his apartment. Takano turned to him and advanced on him. "Ritsu I have to make you mine again. I'm sorry I know your sick but that man touched you..." There was no stopping him.

Ritsu stared at him. Takano was so concerned and if Ritsu were to deny his plea he'd be plagued with guilt. Takano saved him after all... Blushing he stepped forward. "Alright." He gave his consent and thus Takano engulfed ritsu in kisses.

Picking up his younger lover Takano carried Ritsu to the bed and laid him down gently. "I love you Ritsu." He whispered before kissing him passionately. "I love you too..." Ritsu replied. And the words couldn't be anymore true.


End file.
